Conventional toys are being enhanced with increasingly sophisticated interactive components. Examples include plush toys that react to pressure at designated stimulus sensors and dolls that verbalize a set of pre-programmed phrases in response to audio cues. These developments have contributed to a more engaging play experience for the child. Such toys, however, do not provide a level of interaction wherein the toy and the child are able to see and interact with visual objects, especially in a combinatorial or sequential manner. The integration of a visual data stream that would allow the toy to recognize information would greatly increase the entertainment and educational value of play interaction.